1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relevant to transcribers and is particularly pertinent to those transcribers which can erase information recorded on a tape easily and instantaneously.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 denotes a transcriber generally used by typists for reproduction purpose. In FIG. 1, "1" is the main body of the transcriber and almost at the center front of the main body, cassette chamber "2" is provided, and both the power switch "3" and the pilot lamp "4" which is lighted by throwing-in the power switch "3" are provided next the cassette chamber "2". Above the cassette chamber "2", the plug-in-hole "5" for a speaker is provided and beneath the chamber "2", the various operating buttons "6" are provided. These buttons "6" include a fast forwarding button "6a", a reproducing button "6b", a rewinding button "6c", an eraser button "6d" and a stop button "6e". Next to those operating buttons "6", the dials for tone "7" and for volume "8" are provided and between those dials and the cassette chamber "2", the ejector button "9" is provided. To the side of the main body "1", the dial "10" to adjust tape speed and the jack "11" for remote controlling are attached. By connecting a foot operating switch which is not denoted in the figure, to this jack "11", the reproducing operation can also be controlled by a foot.
In this type of transcriber, the mechanism is so arranged that a tape with information recorded is first mounted in the cassette chamber "2", and the information can be reproduced for typing purposes by operating the reproducing button "6b" which puts the equipment in reproduction state, and at the same time operating the fast forwarding button "6a" or the rewinding button "6c" as required so as to repeat the reproduction.
It is sometimes very important in transcribers to completely the used information on a tape in order to keep information confidential.
Therefore, in this type of transcriber explained above, the mechanism is so arranged that information on a tape can be erased in a full width by operating both the rewinding button "6c" and the eraser button "6d" at the same time, thus in conjunction with the rewinding and erasing functions.
However, this type of transcriber, which combines rewinding and erasing for erasing, always requires rewinding the tape to erase, and thus it has had the drawback of low typing efficiency.
Recently there have been transcribers that can also do recording, but again this type requires much more time to erase recorded information because erasing in half widths can be done only when recording, as in the general purpose tape recorders. For this reason, both of the above two types of transcribers, one recordable and the other immediately erasable after being typed, have been used up until non depending on the purpose, to cover the weak points of each type.